A Wilting Rose
by GoldySquidKing
Summary: A note leading her to a private school. Ruby already doesn't belong there shes not rich or some well known person. Shes just a 15 year old who got jumped ahead 2 years and switched from Signal public school to Beacon Academy. After she meets a certain heiress and falls for her will she even be able to stay or will her fear of losing another love one force her to run away? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News

A Wilting Rose Ch. 1 : News

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story i've written I got the idea to post after reading many fanfics on this site and I would like to give a shout out to Codyknight22 author of What Good Is Love? and to Jorge10466 author of A Beacon of Hope in a Castle of Ice. These guys gave me the inspiration to write and if you haven't read these stories I highly recommend them. Thanks guys and without futhor ado to the story.**

"Yaaang i'm home!" Ruby yelled as she walked through the doors into their small apartment. She looked around for her sister and saw a note on the table.

_Hey Rubes me and some friends went out see you later tonight. Moneys on the counter for pizza. Oh and some professor dropped by and left you a letter I put it in your room on your bed._

Love Yang

Ruby crumpled up the paper and sighed. "Looks like another night alone for me." She grabbed her scroll and ordered dinner then sat on the couch to watch some tv.

"what was Yang talking about a letter?" She got up and went to hers and Yangs shared room. She looked around and saw a dresser next to a bed with yellow sheets and clothes all over it with pictures of Yangs favorite bands above it.

"Why is she so messy urgh she barely lives here anyways" Ruby grumbled while cleaning up the shared room. "Now wheres that letter?" She asked herself looking around the room. On her neatly made bed with her red and black sheets was a small envelope with her name fancily written on the back. She turned it over and almost jumped out of her skin the envelope was sealed with Beacon's emblem but what would a private highschool want with her.

Eagerly she ripped it open and read the letter to herself.

_Dear miss Rose_

_Beacon academy received your last exam scores you are the only person in that small public school to have gotten a perfect on everyone not to mention you are in higher ranked classes. We have sent this letter to congratulate you on your skills and offer you a full scholarship to our school. As well as jumping you to a junior. We don't expect an answer for a couple days being this a huge change in your life. I the headmaster at Beacon will visit your house in five days on sunday at noon. Please be ready with an answer by then and I hope you will join our school._

_Headmaster Ozpin_

Ruby dropped the letter in disbelief _what should I do?_ _This is an incredible chance but will I fit in at a private school? She shook her head I have 5 days to think about it and I can always talk to Yang she will know what to do._

The small apartment shook as a loud knocking was heard at the door. Ruby cleared her head as the knock came again. She ran to the door and greeted the pizza guy, payed him and sat down to eat lost in thought. _How will I make it? I'm gonna be jumped ahead 2 years no ones gonna want a 15 year old in their class. Who am I kidding I won't make it I might as well decline Ozpin's offer otherwise i'm just gonna make a fool of myself. _

"Hey Rubes what's the matter?" Ruby jumped as her sister questioned her not realizing she came in.

"Oh hey Yang." She said as Yang laughed at scaring her little sister. Yang being 2 years older than Ruby was more like a mom to her since they lost their parents in a car crash when Ruby was 3.

"It was that letter, I was offered to go to beacon."

"WHAT!" Yang yelled pulling Ruby into a death hug "Im so proud of you."

"Yang can't breath"

"Oh sorry" Ruby gasped for air as her sister put her down.

"So if you were given this great opportunity why the long face?" Yang questioned sitting across from Ruby resting her head on her hands with her elbows on the table.

"I'm being bumped ahead 2 years and given a full ride. Everyones gonna look at me like i'm getting special treatment and hate me." Ruby said looking defeated as she already made up her mind to say no to Ozpin.

"Ruby no ones gonna hate you. Sure you are being bumped ahead a couple of years but its because you deserve it. Yeah it may be awkward at first but when they see your skills everyones gonna bump heads to know you." Yang gave Ruby a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Yang but I don't know I guess I can think it over."

"Good now I am heading back out I came back because I forgot my fake idea." Yang pulled out a little card with a picture of herself and a fake birthday on it looking triumphant.

"Ok just please be home at a decent time Yang and be safe." Ruby looked at her with pleading eyes.

Yang rubbed Rubys short hair and smiled "don't worry so much sis i will be fine." She headed out the door and the poked her head back in. "Bye Rubes love you." And she was gone with a thud.

Ruby looked longingly towards the door wishing Yang wouldn't drink knowing full well she would get home at 4am and Ruby wouldn't be able to talk to her sis till after school. She got up and slowly trudged to her room and grabbed some pajamas then headed for the bathroom to shower.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the short chapter to start. If you liked it the follow favorite or comment thanks and see you in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day

A Wilting Rose Ch. 2 : First Day

**Heres chapter two not sure how many I will put out today but soon I will have an uploading schedule now to thy story.**

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Ruby and now it was the big day to meet professor Ozpin. And so far it was not going well her alarm never went off and now it was 10:30 and she looked like a mess.

Her short black hair was all over the place her eyes were bloodshot with bags under them from lack of sleep not to mention the apartment was a mess.

She bolted around the room when she heard some very loud snoring on the other side of the room.

She ran over to her sisters bed and shook her. "Yang! wake up Ozpin will be here soon and this place is a disaster.

The blonde rolled over and grunted trying to get more sleep. Now normally Ruby would leave her alone knowing Yang is not a morning person but this time it was different so she took a few steps back and pushed the sleeping blonde to the floor with a thud.

"Ruby what the hell!" Yang yelled rubbing her head and staring daggers at her sister.

"Ozpin will be here soon need to clean" Was all Yang made out from her sister as she bolted around their small apartment trying to make everything perfect.

Sighing Yang got up and grabbed her sister.

"Calm down Rubes it will be fine now go shower i will finish cleaning."

"Thanks sis" Ruby squealed hugging Yang quickly and bolting to the bathroom.

_After frantic cleaning and a quick shower_

Ruby and Yang now sat at the table with some tea made and ready for Ozpin's arrival.

Yang looked over at her sister dressed in her normal attire faded jeans a black t-shirt and a red hoodie with a rose on the back. "Calm down sis it will go fine" Yang said giving Ruby a reassuring smile.

Ruby took a deep breath and stopped jittering.

Thump thump thump was heard throughout the tiny home for the two girls as someone knocked Ruby stood up brushed herself off and walked to the door.

Taking a deep breath and putting on her best smile she opened the door and looked at the man in the doorway.

He was tall with gray hair wearing a casual gray suit with a dark coat going past his knees and green undershirt. He wore a gentle smile and held out his hand to the girl in front of him.

"Hello you must be miss Rose" his voice was calm and yet firm.

"Y-yes I am come in sir" Ruby stuttered out shaking his hand then stepping out of the way.

Yang stood up and smiled "Hello sir i am Yang Xiao Long Rubys older sister and guardian. Please take a seat and have some tea."

"Thank you miss Xiao Long" Ozpin said sitting down and pouring himself a glass.

"So miss Rose" Ruby hearing her name jumped and closed the door walking over to them with a small blush as she had been staring into the hallway not even noticing Ozpin going by her.

"Uh yes?" she shyly spoke.

He smiled "Please no need to be that way i'm just another person like you and your sister don't look at me as someone of power just as another human." Ruby sighed with relief at his words and nodded.

"Good now have you made a decision?" He questioned sipping his tea.

"Yes Sir, I would be honored to enter your school." Ruby spoke and smiled at herself for making the right choice.

"Excellent" Ozpin said clasping his hands together. "Now all thats left to do is set you up and you can start tomorrow. "

Ruby jumped thinking she would have sometime to wait "Hwhhat."

"Well we can get everything done in about an hour so I see no reason not to start you asap." Ozpin spoke calmly sensing Rubys fear "You will be fine miss Rose and if you need anything just come see me."

"It will be ok Rubes" Yang spoke up patting her sisters back.

"Ok tomorrow it is then." Ruby gulped her mind flooding with fear.

_Outside Beacon the next day_

Yang helped Ruby off bumblebee the motorcycle she bought with boxing winnings. Ruby just glared at her.

"You know i just dont want you to fall again." Yang said looking down sad. "Now have a good day" she kissed the top of Ruby's head and drove off.

Ruby watched her sister drive away getting smaller and smaller in the distance she gulped already feeling out of place. There was no uniform at this school but Ruby already saw she was dressed wrongly. Guys walked by in dress shirts and khakis. While the girls wore a skirt and blouse. Ruby looked a her faded jeans and hoodie with a scowl realizing how bad she must look. Even her hair was out of place she kept it short just barley past her eyes while every other girl had a nice nea set of long hair in different styles to accen there clothes.

Ruby walked towards the door looking down at her scroll with all of her classes and locker number. She was so focused on it that she didn't notice the girl dressed in white in front of her.

Ruby ran into her and fell down. "watch where you're going you dolt do you have any idea who i am?" The girl said angrily and with a scowl on her face.

Ruby looked up and her heart skipped a beat and a blush grew on her face. She knew she was into girls for a long time but never had she seen someone so stunning. She wore a white skirt with matching blouse and a white jacket over it. Her snow white hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail and she had the most beautiful eyes that shone like crystals. The scar going though her eye made her look more real even such a perfect human can be injured and Ruby thought it made her even more gorgeous.

"Are you even listening to me?" The beauty said angrily "And what are you doing here this is a private school and theres no way someone in those rags has the money to go here."

Ruby just looked hurt and stunned "I umm im Ruby I just transferred here on a umm scholarship." Was all Ruby could say before she ran past the girl with tears stinging her eyes. I_ knew this was a bad idea what was I thinking I should have stayed at signal where I belong. Ruby thought trying to hide her tears._

A student caught her from the corner of her eye and ran up to catch Ruby. Ruby noticed her chaser and sped up trying to be alone when she ran down a dead end and sat by the wall hugging her knees.

"Hey what's the matter little red?" Someone said in a gentle voice.

Ruby looked up to see a faunus with cat ears looking down at her. Ruby noticed the girl was dressed just like her a t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"I dont belong here i shouldn't have accepted Ozpins offer" Ruby cried out tears rolling down her cheeks.

The cat faunus sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Look if Ozpin offered you to come here than your one of beacons students you deserve to be here." The girl smiled at Ruby.

Ruby wiped her eyes and smiled "thanks im Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said through a sniffle.

"Don't mention it and i'm Blake Belladonna now let me see your scroll and i will help you to your locker and first class." Blake held her hand out and Ruby hesitated.

"You dont have to you've helped me enough." Ruby said trying to fake a smile.

"I know i don't i want to you seem really nice and shouldn't be crying now let me help. please?" Blake smiled again and Ruby handed her her scroll.

"Little red how old are you these are junior classes most of which we have together." Blake looked stunned at the little teen.

"Uh 15 i got bumped ahead 2 years by Ozpin" Ruby shyly said.

"No shit thats amazing but we better get going we have science first and Glynda will kill us if we are late." Blake got to her feet and helped Ruby up.

They walked together to first hour chatting about their lives to get to know each other. When they arrived the teacher who Blake called Glynda looked up and pointed for Ruby to come to her.

Ruby looked at Blake scared and she giggled at the little girls fear. "You will be fine she just wants to meet you and introduce you to the class."

Ruby nodded and walked up to Glynda smiling. She spoke with a stern tone "hello miss Rose i'm Glynda Goodwitch its nice to have someone with such talent in my class." Ruby lightly smiled and said hi then a loud bell chimed and everyone quickly took their seats.

"Glynda cleared her voice and spoke up. "Hello class today we have a new student she may look young but is worthy of being here please give miss Ruby Rose a warm introduction.

Ruby blushed as the class clapped and said hi completely out of sync. "Now miss Rose go sit in the front next to the girl in white she doesn't have a lab partner so you will be hers for the remainder of the year please get along."

Ruby nodded and started walking when she realized who it was then froze. How was she supposed to be lab partners with her?.

Ruby gulped and sat down. "h-hi im Ruby." she said shyly.

The girl looked up and to Ruby's surprise smiled at her. "I know you dolt you were just introduced. Im Weiss Schnee and before you ask yes of the Schnee dust company.

Dust was what the world of Remnant used as power and the Schnee dust company was the biggest supplier in all of remnant.

"Now you better be as good as Glynda says because if not we won't get along do i make myself clear?" Weiss said sternly.

"Uh yes Weiss" Ruby quickly shot back.

"Good" was all Weiss said the rest of the class to Ruby.

The rest of the day up to lunch went okay for Ruby including gym where she amazed everyone having the fastest time in the class at their mile run.

Ruby walked alone in the halls following everyone else to the lunch room when someone stopped her.

Ruby looked up to see a tall buff looking guy who she remembered as Cardin from her gym class he had the second fastest time right behind her.

"Well well well if it isnt miss quick pretty happy about your speed aren't you?" He said with a rude tone.

Ruby looked up at Cardin and just nodded afraid of what he would do.

Cardin smirked "well if you're so quick dodge this!" His fist collided with Ruby's face and sent her to the ground blood started dripping out of her nose and she felt a horrible sting in her left cheek.

"Not so fast now are you." Cardin said kicking her in the gut sending her into the wall with a thud. He pulled his foot back and Ruby closed her eyes for the appending blow that never came. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar figure infront of her.

Weiss was yelling at Cardin while Blake was leaning over Ruby but Ruby couldn't make out what either girl was saying. Both drowned out by the pounding in her head. Weiss kicked Cardin in the crotch with the heel of her high heels and ran over to Ruby. Ruby saw tears in Weiss' eyes and then everything went black.

_Weiss' POV_

"Go on ahead and save us a table Ruby me and Blake will meet you at lunch." Weiss said as she put her stuff in her locker.

"ok bye Weiss bye Blake" Ruby said cheerily as she bolted off.

Weiss sighed "how can she run that much in gym and still have this much energy?" Blake just shrugged and laughed.

"Anyways lets go i don't wanna leave her alone for too long who knows what that girl is capable of." Weiss sighed out as her and Blake headed off the other way.

They quickly made it to the art room and put away their projects Weiss smiled at hers simple yet elegant. "Ready Blake?"

Blake nodded and they headed out. Weiss was walking fast to her own surprise she knew her and didn't really get along yet strangely she had the urge to see Ruby again. She shook that thought out of her head.

"Weiss Ruby is in trouble!" Blake yelled sprinting off. Weiss looked up and froze there was Ruby on the ground after a punch from Cardin. Weiss ran towards them anger boiling as she saw Cardin kick the little girl into the wall.

"Hey Cardin why not pick on someone your own size!" Weiss yelled standing in between him and Ruby.

He smirked and made a fist in front of Weiss' face. "Sorry i didnt mean to hurt you little girlfriend bitch."

A blush crossed Weiss' face though she didn't know why "Shes not my girlfriend and heels are for more than show" she said using the heel of her shoe to kick Cardin in the crotch sending him to the ground with a whimper.

Weiss looked satisfied and then realized Ruby was still hurt and turned around to the the young girl in a ball a bruise already forming on her left cheek tears fell down Weiss' face._ Its all my fault i shouldn't have sent Ruby off alone what if shes badly hurt? _Weiss thought as she knelt down and held her new friend in her arms. "someone please call the nurse!" Weiss cried as she held Ruby.

Blake touched Weiss' back to try and comfort her but Weiss instantly pushed her away "Its all my fault i'm the reason she got hurt" Blake heard her cry over and over again.

_Later medical room beacon high_

"Well miss Schnee she will be ok the bruise will heal and theres no real damage to her chest or stomach but she may be out for awhile we called her sister and shes on her way you may go now." The nurse said calmly to Weiss in her sweet voice.

"No im gonna stay with her at least until she leaves."

"Ok i will be in the other room if you need me."

"Thank you." Weiss said as the nurse walked away she flashed Weiss a smile and left her alone with the injured girl.

Weiss grabbed Rubys hand and stroked it "Oh Ruby im so sorry I wasn't there what kind of friend am I." Tears started falling and Weiss tried to wipe them away but more came until she had her head rested on Rubys bed full on crying.

When Weiss finally pulled herself together she heard the door shoot open and a blonde in short shorts and a t-shirt with a brown jacket came running to Rubys side.

"Ruby! Yang yelled What happened to you?"

Weiss was about to speak up but a familiar voice beat her to it. "It was my fault" Yang looked at the person at the door and glared daggers at her. "I told her to go grab us a table while I went to put something away when she was alone Cardin beat her up I kicked him in the groin but the damage was already done im so sorry" Blake finished and walked away winking at Weiss.

"So who are you?" Yang asked Weiss the question made Weiss jump from her thoughts. "oh im um Weiss Rubys friend and lab partner. I've been here since she got hurt."

"Im Yang Rubys older sister thanks for looking after her but I can take it from here." Yang said with a smile. Weiss then gave Ruby a long hug before leaving with a sniffle.

"Ok baby sis time to get you home and then get you back to heath" Yang said as she grabbed Ruby bridal style and walked her out of Beacon.

**Thanks for the read if you like follow favorite or comment have a lovely day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emotions

A Wilting Rose Ch. 3 : Emotions

**Thank you guys for all the reads. For you wondering I do have a reason for Weiss' change of heart so quickly so you will just have to wait and see. Going along with that to me Weiss isnt a mean person she just grew up lonely so I feel she just doesn't know how to open up. But thats just my opinion Anyways to the story.**

Ruby woke up in a daze with a huge pain in her chest and head. She tried to remember the events that occurred. She held her head as a huge headache seeped its way into her brain. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. There was a red dresser near the bed she lay on and clothes way too flashy for her all over the room. She looked over to the other side of the small space and her eyes caught a familiar blonde sitting on her bed. Watching something on her scroll.

Yang heard a stirring paused her video and rushed to Rubys side. "Ruby are you ok I was soooooo worried." Yang said to loud to Rubys comfort and held her in one of her death hugs.

"Yang pain... please stop." Ruby squeaked out.

"Oh sorry about that baby sis." Yang put her down and looked upset.

"Its ok you were just worried." Ruby gave a reassuring smile then grabbed her head in pain."

"Let me get you something for that headache." Yang said quickly getting up and leaving the room. Ruby heard some rustling in the bathroom and something fall then Yang came back in with some pills and water. She handed them to Ruby who sighed and took them.

"I will be right over here if you need anything Ruby." Yang said as she want to lay on her own bed "Get some sleep sis."

"Ruby nodded and squeaked out a yawn rolling on her side she could already feel the meds taking their toll as her eyes grew heavy.

Ruby was standing in a long hall she looked around recognizing it as one of beacons. She looked around and saw a figure in white being stared down by Cardin Winchester the bully who beat her up.

Cardin yelled something Ruby couldn't make out and she saw him make a fist she tried to scream for Weiss to move but nothing came out. To her horror was was punched to the ground and being kicked over and over again. Ruby tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her.

_Damn it legs work Weiss needs me! _She yelled in her head _Move! _All Ruby could do was watch as Weiss kept getting kicked by that bastard Cardin. Tears streamed down her face knowing all she could do was watch as the girl that protected her got beat for it.

"Ruby wake up!" Her eyes shot open seeing Yang shaking her with a worried expression on her face. Her eyes hurt from crying and she was covered in sweat.

"What what happened?" She questioned Yang.

"You started crying and shaking in your sleep you must have been having a nightmare do you remember it?"

"N-no i dont." Ruby lied not wanting to tell Yang about her horrible dream.

Ruby then held her hands out like a little kid with her best puppy dog eyes and cutest voice. "Sleep with me Yang."

Yang instantly cracked at the adorableness and layed down next to Ruby who snuggled up to her and sighed happily. Yang just kissed the top of her head and watched her fall asleep._ I will always protect you Ruby im sorry you got hurt im sorry i wasn't there for you_. A tear fell down Yangs cheek at the thought and she forced herself not to cry for Rubys sake.

A few days had past since Rubys attack had occurred as it was now the weekend and Yang was going out with some friends. Ruby decided to go to Vale for some shopping.

"Bye Yang I will be home later." Ruby yelled as she went out the door.

She looked around the halls of her apartment complex taking in the entire area. The doors that littered the wall the multi colored carpet that along with the dim lighting gave the halls ominous look.

Ruby sighed wishing she could have an actual home and started leaving when she bumped into a familiar boy.

"Oh sorry Jaune didn't see you there." She giggled out watching the clumsy boy regain her balance. Jaune was the neighbor boy who Ruby had known since she moved in here. He was taller then her with short blonde hair he was wearing his usual outfit jeans with a t-shirt covered by his black jacket that he called "his lady killer." Ruby always laughed at this name thinking he would have a better chance without the cheap jacket.

"Its ok Ruby it was my fault." He laughed ou. "So where are you headed?"

"Out to Vale for some shopping what about you?"

"I have a date." He answered triumphantly.

Ruby's jaw dropped sure Jaune was one of her closest friends but who would date the clutz? "Thats great do I know her? ." Was Rubys cheerful response after she got back to her senses.

"I don't know her name is Pyrrha Nikos she goes to Beacon."

Now Ruby was even more shocked Pyrrha was top of her class in academics and sports. She was also very pretty.

"Hwhat" was all Ruby could muster.

"Yeah I know but I met her one day around town we talked for a bit and I asked if she would wanna do it again sometime. To my shock she said yes and gave me her number."

Ruby squeaked and hugged Jaune. "Thats sooo cute."

The older boy blushed and hugged back. "Thanks now I gotta go don't wanna be late bye Ruby." Jaune walked away waving his goodbye

"Ok bye Jaune have a good time." Ruby watched him leave then left on her own towards Vale.

She arrived in town after a long walk from her house being she can't drive and didn't wanna waste money on a cab. Plus she loved the walk down there this time of year when the leaves changed colors was so pretty to her.

Ruby walked around the mall in Vale looking at all the random stores and of course the puppys. Yang wouldn't let her get one always saying one puppy was enough. But Ruby never understood what she meant.

Ruby hadn't realized how long she was walking around when her stomach grumbled. Ruby ran off to her favorite store for a snack. When she reached the store the owner said hi knowing Ruby by name and asked if she wanted the usual. Ruby smile and nodded and sat down waiting for her plate of cookies.

They arrived and she went to pay but the owner stopped her.

"No need Ruby this batch is on me thanks to you the shop stays open." The owner giggled and Ruby just smiled and looked at her sugary treat.

"Thank you" she said stuffing one of the chocolate chip ones in her mouth. A few minutes later she had finished the entire plate she was going to go get another plate when she saw a familiar figure walk past the store.

Without another word she ran out of the store to catch the girl.

"Weiss wait up." She called the girl just turned around and smiled lightly at her.

"Oh hey Ruby I haven't seen you for awhile how are you doing?"

"Great i'm all healed up and just had my lunch of 20 cookies." Ruby just smiled as Weiss' jaw dropped.

"Dolt, so what are you doing here?"

"Shopping Yang went out with some friends and won't be home all day so i decided why not have some fun myself." Ruby said in her usual cheery voice.

"Ok well we were given a project by Goodwitch i've done most of it in your absence but I could use some help mind coming over to finish it." Weiss said not realizing the little girl blush at the thought of going to Weiss' house.

"Uh... umm... uhh" Ruby mumbled.

"What is it answer me Ruby." Weiss said sternly.

Ruby jumped and squeaked at the sternness in Weiss' voice. "Yeah uh sure sounds fun when though?"

"Fun? And I was thinking today i'm finished here."

"Ok" Ruby jumped happily "lets go." She grabbed Weiss' arm and started dragging her along.

Weiss just sighed and followed the girl pulling out her scroll and calling her driver to pick her and a friend up.

They walked out of the mall and Ruby saw a beautiful white convertible with the Schnee emblem on the hood in an icy blue. "Wow" was all Ruby could get out.

Weiss sighed at the girls reaction "my dad gave it to me along with my own driver. His name is Paul now get in dolt."

Ruby followed suit and got in the back of the car while Weiss sat up front next to the man named Paul.

He was in his later years with gray hair and a short well trimmed gray beard. He had a plain white suit and a drivers hate he wore a friendly smile.

"Hello im Paul miss Schnee's personal driver what might your name be?" He asked in a very friendly tone.

"I'm Ruby Rose its a pleasure." Ruby smiled at the guy.

"Well its a pleasure miss Rose im glad Weiss has a friend thats not one of those stuck up heirs her dad forces onto her." Paul answered with a scowl and disgusted tone.

Before Ruby answered Weiss cleared her throat and Paul started driving about ten minutes of silence went by until Paul stopped the car.

"We are here thank you for visiting miss Rose." He said getting out opening hers and Weiss' doors.

The minute Ruby looked at the house she lost her breath it was incredible. The outside had marble pillars with the schnee emblem carved into them making them almost sparkle like snow. There was a perfect path with a huge garden with a fountain benches and every kind of flower Ruby could think of. The house itself was huge looking to go up 2 stories and from the size of it could be a small school with at least 300 students comfortably.

Weiss looked at Rubys reaction and laughed. "Its big but lonely so many empty rooms gets sad with no one to fill them." Weiss looked sad and Ruby just put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"While I think its wonderful." Weiss smiled at Rubys words and they headed inside the doors being opened for them and Weiss being greeted with a surprise from her having a new friend thats clearly not an heir.

They walked in silence and Ruby just marveled at everything the perfectly polished floor to the furniture. They walked till they reached to massive double doors.

Weiss opened them and revealed a massive room. It was dark the only lights coming from the windows and the fireplace . It gave it a cozy feeling their was two very nice looking chairs along with tables and a couch. Book shelves lined the walls and were filled to the brim with books ranging from cooking to fairy tales.

"We can work in here to finish the project." Weiss said grabbing papers from her bag and setting them on one of the tables she pulled up to chairs and sat down waiting for Ruby.

Ruby looked over the papers and started working taking notes from the book as Weiss worked on the report. They worked like this for what felt like an eternity to Ruby.

"Hey Weiss"

"Hmm?" Weiss answered not looking up at the girl.

"Can I have your number?" Ruby answered a blush on her face. "I uh mean in case I miss more school so I don't get behind." She quickly answered out.

"Sure Ruby I guess I should get yours to then." Weiss pulled out her scroll and handed it to Ruby. Ruby did the same and entered her number in Weiss' scroll. That wasn't so hard I just wish I could tell her the truth.

Another hour of silence went by until someone knocked on the door to the library.

"Come in" Weiss yelled.

Ruby figured it would be a worker checking on them but to Ruby's surprise it was a boy about Weiss' age. He wore an orange suit had light green hair and forest green eyes. He looked at Ruby and scowled "Who is she?" He said sounding angry.

"Shes my friend so what are you doing here Andy?" Weiss said clearly disliking the boy.

"What I can't see my own girlfriend." He answered coldly.

Ruby's heart shattered. _This guy is with Weiss? Why would she date someone like that? Damn it... Damn it Damn it._

Before Weiss could answer Ruby ran out of the room and back towards the entrance tears already falling down her face. Paul the driver saw her leave and followed after her.

"Miss Rose are you ok?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Take me home please" was all Ruby said Paul understood she didn't wanna talk about it and helped her to the car.

"As you wish Miss Rose."

The car ride was silent except for Pauls GPS leading him to Rubys home. The second they arrived Ruby ran out of the car not even saying goodbye. She ran all the way to her apartment. She checked the door_ great unlocked Yangs home_. Ruby ran inside past Yang who was eating some leftovers. Ruby ran to the room and locked herself in. She slid down the door and broke down crying.

"Ruby what's the matter?" Yang asked knocking on the door.

"Go away" Ruby cried.

Yang could sense her sister was upset and just sat on the other side of the door.

_Why why did she have to be dating someone? How could she be with such a snob sure she is like that to most people but she is different. I know she is..._ Ruby cried more as she thought about this.

After crying for a good 20 minutes Ruby looked up and something caught her eye. On the other side of the room was a small knife. It was the one Yang had gotten from her parents as an heirloom part of the will after they died. Ruby went over and grabbed the blade without thinking she touched it to her arm.

She had heard of people doing this to ease emotional pain. She pushed on the blade and as her arm hurt she almost felt better. Against her better judgement she pulled the blade across her arm leaving a cut instantly flowing with blood. Ruby did it a few more times and to her amazement felt better. She cleaned of the blade and put it back. Afterwards she unlocked the door and curled up in bed to sleep.

She fell asleep a few seconds later not realizing her scroll going off. The screen read 15 new messages with 10 missed calls. All from a worried heiress.

**Yes I know this took a dark turn but it is a real problem today. I don't like it believe me but I have known people who do it. Anyways if you liked follow favorite and review thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

A Wilting Rose Ch.4 : The Truth

**Before the story begins I wanna give a big shout out to Jorge10466 author of A Beacon of Hope in a Castle of Ice. He did some edits on this chapter and if you haven't read his story please do it is the best fanfiction i've ever read and is in my top 3 favorite stories of all time. So thanks again and without further ado to thee story.**

Weiss POV

"Hey Ruby its me again, I'm really worried about you please call me back." Weiss hung up her scroll and layed back on her bed, tears streaming down her face. _Why does Andy have to screw up everything? I finally had a friend and the stupid heir my dad keeps trying to set me up with ruins it. I hate that guy! _Weiss felt a pain in her hand, so lost in thought she didn't realize she had dug her nails into her palm.

_Why do I even care so much for this girl? She is nothing like me and her childish actions infuriate me_. Weiss sighed and remembered how she met the young teen.

Weiss slowly trudged towards Beacon thinking about what Paul had to say to her. _Am I really like my father? I have friends don't I? _Weiss tried to recall just one name but nothing came to mind._ No I can't be that cold i'm nothing like that man and I will prove it. I c- _Weiss was knocked out of thought as a girl ran into her.

"Watch where you're going you dolt, do you have any idea who I am?" She angrily shot out.

Weiss looked at the girl on the ground in front of her. _Who is she does she even go here?_ She was dressed in some faded jeans with a black t-shirt and a red hoodie on. This confused Weiss. She had never seen this girl before. Her hair was short and black with red tips.

Silver eyes scanned Weiss and the girl looked lost in thought. Weiss' heart sped up. _Whats going on with me? Control yourself, Weiss._

"Are you even listening to me?" Weiss said in a harsh tone. "And what are you doing here? This is a private school and theres no way someone in those rags has the money to go here."

Weiss saw the girl's cheery expression change. Her face now looked like she was going to cry. _Great Weiss you really are your father, apologize quick!_ But before Weiss could utter a sound the girl shot past her and was gone._ Look at that I really am a bitch, I really am my father_. Weiss felt defeated.

More tears streamed down her face as Weiss remembered that day. Not only did she make the girl cry, she got her beat up. _Why is she so nice to me, I'm a monster!_ Weiss finally gave in._ I am my father. I gotta leave Ruby alone... I won't hurt her. Not again._

_Ruby POV_

"Ruby, wake up." Yang said sweetly.

"Urgh what do you want, Yang!?" Ruby angrily answered not wanting to get out of bed.

Yang sighed, "Fine, I will just eat all these pancakes."

Ruby shot up and ran to the kitchen seeing a breakfast feast on their small table. Yang followed her out laughing. "You had a rough night so I wanted to make it up to you. Eat up baby sis."

Ruby and Yang sat down and started eating. "So Ruby, what happened yesterday?" Yang asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

Ruby told Yang everything that happened at Weiss' house and finally about her crush on the heiress.

"I'm gonna kill her," was all Yang said.

"Yang please! no you can't." Ruby pleaded.

Yang stabbed her fork into the table and sighed angrily. "And why not?"

"Because I love her!" Ruby shot back, her face turning as red as her name.

"Well then fight for her sis."

_Beacon the next day._

Ruby jumped off Bumblebee and ran towards the entrance of Beacon. Yangs words echoed in her head. _If you truly love this girl Ruby Rose, then you won't let anyone stop you from being together_. Ruby had a determined smile on her face as she headed for Glynda's class.

She looked over at her shared desk and her heart sank. Weiss' chair was empty. Ruby sulked over to the desk and sat down.

Half of class went by, each passing minute causing Ruby more and more sadness. _Where is she?_ Ruby shot her hand up.

"Yes, miss Rose?" Glynda answered a little annoyed for the interruption.

"May I go see Ozpin?"

Glynda sighed, "as you wish, go."

Ruby shot out of the class and down the hall towards the headmaster's room. She sat outside the door collecting her thoughts, finally she knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in" came Ozpin's calm voice.

Ruby entered, he looked up and smiled. "Hello miss Rose. Please take a seat." She did as asked. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Well," she started, "Its about Weiss."

"What about her?"

_Do I tell him the truth, or do I lie? I shouldn't have come here._

"Miss Rose, you can tell me anything, and I assure you I will do my best to help you." Ozpin's voice broke Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Ok, me and Weiss have been friends for a little bit and well I think I've fallen in love with her." Ruby answered with a blush.

Ozpin studied her choosing his words very carefully. "Does she know this info?"

"No sir, I'm scared to tell her."

Ozpin looked caringly at the girl in front of him. "Miss Rose as scary as love is you never truly know how the other feels if you don't tell them. I understand your fear. You are in a difficult situation being you like another girl, but let me tell you: if you tell her and she doesn't like you then the heart will heal. But if you never say a word your life will be filled with regrets and what ifs. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Ruby took his advice to heart and felt some real confidence grow inside her.

Ozpin noticed this new look and smiled. "I see you have made up your mind, If you want call your sister and take the day off to go see miss Schnee. Matters of the heart are delicate and should be resolved sooner than later."

"Thank you sir, I will." Ruby stood up to leave.

"Oh and miss Rose."

"Yes?"

"Tell miss Schnee I said hello." Ruby could almost detect amusement in his voice.

Ruby walked out of the room texting Yang to come and get her. She sat on the steps, thinking about what to say to Weiss. _Do I tell her the truth or do I ease around it? I want her to know how much I care but what if telling her I love her makes her scared_? She shook her head, Weiss deserved the full truth and that's what Ruby was gonna give her.

Yang pulled up and Ruby just smiled and got on the motorcycle, Ruby gave Yang Weiss' address and off they went. The closer Ruby got to her destination the more anxious she grew. _This was a mistake there is no way Weiss likes me. Plus she is with that Andy guy_. Ruby was about to ask Yang to turn around when she remembered something. She never read Weiss' texts. _Now is a good of time as ever Ruby thought pulling out her scroll._

Ruby scrolled through them and one message caught her eye making her gleam with confidence.

_Ruby, Andy and me arent dating he is a stuck up heir my father keeps trying to set me up with._

Ruby read this message over and over again smiling. _You can do this Ruby you can truly do this. _They pulled up in front of the Schnee mansion.

"Holy shit she lives here?" Yang asked in pure amazement.

"Yep, you can go I will have Paul drive me home, I don't know how long this will take." Ruby smiled and hopped off the bike. Each step brought her closer and closer to the girl of her dreams.

The door man saw Ruby and went inside to grab Weiss.

_Weiss POV_

"Miss Schnee you have a visitor."

Weiss heard the door man call her name and she went downstairs to see who it could be, Her eyes caught a familiar red hoodie and she froze. _What is Ruby doing here?_

She slowly walked up to the door and the worker left to give her some privacy.

"Uh hi Ruby, w-what are you doing here?" Weiss stuttered.

"Ruby just blushed at the girl in front of her even in her pajamas she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Quit staring and answer me." Weiss shot at the girl feeling embarrassed being seen in her pjs.

"Uh... well ummm I... umm wanted to tell you something." Ruby shyly answered.

"Ok shoot."

Weiss saw Rubys hands start to shake. _Whatever it is it has her really shaken up. _Weiss heard the girl speak up and froze a blush covering her alabaster skin. _Did she just say what I think she said._

"Hwhat?" Was all Weiss could say.

Ruby looked her straight in the eyes confidently. "Weiss Schnee I love you."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger more to come soon i'm on spring break now so I should post a lot of chapters in the upcoming week if you like favorite follow and of course review I love to hear from you guys. Have a fantastic day.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Wilting Rose chapter 5 : Blossom

Ch. 5 : Blossom

**Hey readers here is the next chapter finally. I am so sorry for the break I took I got major writers block then an old friend spent the week with me so its been crazy. But i'm back and will start uploading a bit sooner like before. I wanna give a shout out to ThatCorruptKid** for the edits he did on this chapter. Now without further ado to thee story enjoy.

_POV Weiss_

_R-ruby loves me? But how im this evil horrible wreck of a girl I'm just going to hurt her she deserves so much better. _

"_W-weiss."_

The white hair girl broke out of her thoughts as she saw the confidence in the young teen now fade and a tear stream down her cheek.

"R-ruby I-I'm sorry" was all Weiss could manage to stutter before Ruby bolted off away from her.

_POV Ruby_

_What is wrong with me? Why did I tell her? I knew she would never have feelings for me._

Tears streamed down the young girls cheeks as she kept sprinting putting more distance between her and Weiss.

"Ruby!" She heard Weiss calling her name and that only made Ruby run faster not wanting to be hurt anymore.

Seconds turned into minutes as she ran faster and faster not caring where she went just as long as it was away from Weiss. Ruby ran out the gates of Weiss's house and into town down a small alley and curled up into a ball crying fully now.

_Damn it Ruby why are you so ignorant you knew she would never like you. You are just a little kid you are nothing. You aren't rich or anything you are just a kid who managed to sneak your way into beacon_. The young girl tried to shake these thoughts but they kept coming back

taunting her on her failures.

A small drop of water hit her nose then two more until it was pouring.

_How cliche left with a broken heart and it starts to rain._ Ruby angrily thought as she got upand went into the nearest store.

"Welc-oh my god Ruby what's wrong!" The clerk asked running over to Ruby. Ruby just threw her arms around Blake crying into her shoulder. Blake embraced the young girl and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok, I'm here for you." Blake gently said. Ruby wiped her tears and weakly smiled at the faunus.

"Thanks Blake." she sniffled.

"No problem, now, what happened?" Blake questioned.

Ruby told the events that transpired today sobbing between sentences. Blake just sat and listened in shock at the tale. "I'm so sorry that happened that's awful."

Blake hugged Ruby again holding her close.

"If that's how she is gonna be then you deserve much better. Weiss will regret not wanting this smart, funny, kind, caring, quirky, and incredibility gorgeous young girl."

"Thanks Blake that means a lot to hear." Ruby beamed a smile at the compliments.

"Anytime little red. Let me close up for the night and drive you home. Ok?" Blake let go of the girl and started close up the shop.

"No, no, you don't have to do this." Ruby said not wanting to bother Blake more.

"Eh, it's okay we close soon anyways and it's been slow. Plus I need to help my friend." Blake

finished the small clean up and flashed Ruby a smile. "Thanks Blake, hey if you want for helping me you could stay for dinner."

"Thats very sweet of you, thank you little red" Blake ruffled Ruby's hair who just pouted and combed her hair back into place.

The ride with back was nice with some small talk and the occasional sing along to the radio.

"Yang! I'm home and I brought a friend." Ruby yelled out entering the apartment.

"Kay be out in a sec and I can't wait to meet you Weiss." Yang called out not knowing her error. Ruby sniffled trying to hold herself together. Not wanting to think about the heiress.

"Oh... it's you" Yang said growled at the faunus, walking up to the girls.

"Hwhat, you guys know each other?" Ruby asked stunned.

"Yeah we met the day you were hurt at school she said she was the reason you got hurt." Yang glared daggers at the faunus.

"We seem to got off on bad footing I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna. Ruby asked me to stay for dinner." Blake smiled and held out her hand.

Yang sighed and shook Blakes hand. "Well if you are friends with my sister it can't be a total CATastrophe. Ruby groaned at Yang's attempt at humor.

Blake laughed at the joke and Ruby hit her arm whispering "Don't encourage her it will make it worse."

_Weiss POV_

_Why did I let her go? Why didn't I stop her right there and tell her that I wait do I feel the same? I mean she is my complete opposite, annoying obnoxious hyperactive but she's also kind funny adorable my best friend, caring, amazing and, really pretty, plus she has those eyes that I could stare into for hours. _

_Oh my god I'm in love with Ruby Rose I have to go get her!_

Weiss pulled out her phone and texted Paul her driver.

_'Get the car ready and meet me out front in 5 minutes.'_

Weiss got up and looked herself over in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot from crying but other than that she looked presentable. She ran down stairs and waited for Paul thinking over what she would say to Ruby.

The car pulled up and Weiss rushed in not waiting for Paul to open her door.

"Whats the rush miss Schnee?" He asked getting back in.

"Paul I made a mistake and may lose someone important for it." She cried out trying to hold herself together.

"Ok then to the Rose resident I assume?"

"How did y-nevermind. Yes Paul and fast." She begged .

"As you wish miss Schnee." He smiled and blasted out of the driveway towards Ruby's house.

Half way though the ride Weiss had to ask how he knew about her crush.

"Hey Paul how did you know I meant Ruby?"

"A while back she came crying to the car asking me to take her home I assumed it was because of that snob Andy. Then today I saw her show up on the back of a bike." He smiled.

"You made a great choice I can tell you both really care about each other."

This made Weiss blush "That's even if she will forgive me."

"Well now is the time to find out. We're here."

Weiss got out and asked Paul to leave.

Ok Weiss its time to tell her, am I really ready for this? She gulped and went in getting there apartment number from the front desk.

She stood outside the door anxious inside this small apartment was the girl she loved. _I cant do this what if she hates me now? No I have to here goes nothing._ Weiss knocked 3 times.

"Coming" she heard Ruby's sister yell.

The door opened and Weiss smiled shyly "Hi, uh is Ruby home I need to talk to her." Yang glared and Weiss felt smaller under the lilac gaze almost seeing a hint of red from the anger.

Yang whispered just loud enough for Weiss to hear and sent fear down her spine.

"Schnee you have one chance, hurt my sister again and I pulverize you. Do I make myself clear?" Weiss nodded.

"Good. She's in her room, go surprise her first door on the left." Yang stepped aside and smiled.

She looked around the small home they had a kitchen with a fridge, stove, and a microwave with a small sink and counter. There was a 4 seating table under a low hanging light. On the other side of the house was a couch sitting in front of a small tv. There was a hallway with two

doors on on the right and one on the left.

_A bit small but cozy, I like it . Weiss thought._

She creped down the hall and stopped in front of the door that stood between her and Ruby.

She breathed nervously. She quietly opened the door and peered inside.

It was kind of messy a bunch of clothes way too big and flashy for Ruby scattered everywhere. On one side was a bed with yellow sheets and pictures of boy bands over it. With a matching dresser and nightstand in a mustard yellow color. On the other side was a bed with red and black sheets and a black dresser.

Weiss' heart skipped a beat when she saw Ruby. She was in black pajama bottoms with roses on them and a black tank top. Weiss thought she looked so adorable.

She stepped in and Ruby looked over at the door then her silver eyes shot open as she saw who entered.

_Ruby POV_

Ruby rubbed her eyes twice and pinched herself she wasn't dreaming. Weiss was really here.

"W-weiss? W-what are you doing here?" She asked standing up walking towards the white haired girl that broke her heart a few hours before.

Ruby got in front of the girl and what happened next made her heart stop.

_Is she? Whats going on? I thought she hated me ._

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and crashed their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss being Ruby and Weiss' first but still held all the passion it needed.

Weiss pulled away when she tasted salt and saw Ruby crying.

"Hey Ruby what's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Does this mean you?"

"Yes Ruby! I love you too. I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you but when I saw you run away crying," she paused "I-I

know I made a mistake. I realize that I love you and to make you happy I would do anything." Weiss looked down. "I'm so sorry. Ruby could you

ever forgive me?"

Ruby just grinned and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Weiss will you go out with me?" Icy blue eyes met silver and both girls blushed.

"Yes Ruby, I would love to." Weiss then brought her new girlfriend in for another kiss smiling.

**Yes I know I ended it with a cliche but I love cliches . Well if you liked follow favorite and review. Also if you don't wanna review pm me I love hearing from you guys thanks and have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 : Together

A Wilting Rose chapter 6 : Together

**Hey everyone here is chapter 6. I wanted to thank all of my readers and the people who review/pm me to help with the story you all are the best. I also wanna give a shout out to Kagira Tachiki for editing this chapter and for asking to do my future chapters. You are amazing now without further ado to thy story. **

_POV Weiss_

"Weiss, please don't make me do this." Ruby begged.

Weiss just frowned at her girlfriends imaturity. "Ruby I wanna hold hands and be all lovey dovey with you in public but we can't. People aren't always open to these kind of relationships and I want the best for us, I promise everyday after school we can come here and be all kissy and stuff." Weiss smiled at this thought she wouldn't ever admit it but she looked forward to those moments.

Ruby pouted "butbutbutbut Weiss." Ruby put on her best puppy dog face.

Weiss quickly closed her eyes knowing if she looked into those big silver eyes she would crack. _Why can't she understand I'm doing this for her own good? I would love to show everyone you are mine Ruby Rose. _Weiss got an idea that worked for both of them.

"Tell you what Ruby, if you can abide by these rules then at lunch I will have Paul pick us up with a small picnic and we can go somewhere hidden for it. Sound like a deal?"

Ruby happily nodded and threw her arms around the heiress "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby pecked Weiss' lips causing the girl to blush. She really is my opposite but I love her anyways.

_POV Ruby_

"Hey Paul" Ruby smiled at the driver as she climbed into the white convertible.

"Hello miss Rose, doing well?

She nodded "That's good to hear miss Schnee has told me so much about you." Weiss gently punched him,blushing. He just laughed

and started driving.

A couple minutes later Paul stopped the car and handed Weiss the basket of food.

"I will text you when its time for you to return, and have fun girls."

They both said their thanks and Weiss led the way,Ruby walking close behind,deeper into the forest.

They arrived at the spot and Ruby's jaw dropped. It was incredible. They were standing in a small clearing the size of a small house. The wind blew gently through it, most of it being blocked out from the forest that surrounds them. The sun illuminated the small paradise making the grass almost glow. In the very center of the clearing was a huge willow tree, the branches almost reaching the ground canopying anything that enters from the sun.

"Weiss this is incredible, h-how did you find this?" Ruby still looked awestruck at the view as the wind gently blew through the meadow.

"Paul used to take me here to get away from my father. It's one of my favorite spots in Vale, well? Come on." Weiss held out her hand and Ruby took it smiling widely.

They laid out the blanket and their small lunch out under the willow tree. Ruby sat close to Weiss resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Well eat up and then afterwards I have a special dessert." Weiss winked and caused Ruby to blush.

_What does she mean?_ Ruby being too innocent to get the innuendo.

Weiss just sighed, hoping to get a better reaction out of the hyperactive redhead. She got both of them a plate of the salad Paul had prepared along with half of a ham sub.

Both girls ate their food with the occasional small talk but really just enjoying eachothers company. "Ok ready for dessert?" Weiss asked finishing up her salad.

Ruby just nodded, Weiss then instructed her to close her eyes this made the young girl nervous but she obliged. _What could she possibly be doing? Is it safe to ask or should I just wait? I mean it's Weiss she wouldn't hurt me, right?_

Ruby's thought was broken when a thin stick of something sweet was gently put in her mouth._ Strawberry!_ Ruby chewed gently on it recognizing the treat instantly. _This is strawberry pocky! How did Weiss know this was my favorite? She's so amazing._

Ruby was so lost in thought she didn't notice the girl on the other end of the candy. When Ruby got half way done with the piece of pocky she recognized a familiar set of lips and melted into the kiss.

Weiss, smiling at her work,wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and laid the two of them down continuing the sweet kiss.

Ruby pulled back with a sniffle. "Weiss this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, you even found out my favorite flavor of pocky. I love you."

Weiss wiped her girlfriends tears. "Please don't cry and I love you too Ruby, plus you eat strawberries all the time. It wasn't that hard to figure out you dolt."

Weiss laughed and Ruby just stuck out her tongue. "Princess."

Both girl laughed at their pet names and cuddled up under the willow tree in their secret meadow. Ruby smiled to herself. _I'm so lucky, everything is so perfect._

Weiss' scroll went off after what seemed like seconds of relaxing to Ruby causing both girls to groan not wanting to get up. Reluctantly, they both stretched and shared one last kiss before packing up and heading back to the car hand in hand.

"Thank you Weiss. That was amazing."

"Anything for you Ruby, and yes it was."

Weiss smiled losing herself in her own thoughts.

_POV ?_

"Yes, thank you for this info." The man slammed down the phone and stared at the image in front of him._ How dare they filthy lesbians. _He spat at this thought and closed the picture too disgusted to look anymore.

"So she thinks she can be like this and get away with it while i'm on business. Not if I can help it, I will stop this now!" He slammed his hand on the desk and pagged his assistant.

"Yes sir?"

"Karol get me a ticket for home tomorrow, I'm gonna surprise my family for Thanksgiving."

"Yes sir, right away."

The man pulled a scroll out of his white jacket pocket and texted his daughter.

_'Weiss I am coming home for thanksgiving. Dinner will be at 5 and bring that lesbian of yours so I can meet her._

The message was sent and the man just smiled. "I will keep her from ruining this company."

_POV Weiss_

"Ruby stop it!" Weiss squealed trying to push the younger girl off of her. Ruby had her girlfriend pinned to the bed and was tickling her fiercely.

"Nope." Ruby giggled as Weiss tried to free herself from her grasp.

The two girls played around like this 'till both of them were out of breath. Ruby rolled off of the older girl and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Weiss?"

"Hmm, yes Ruby?" Weiss looked over at her girlfriend,amazed. In her eyes Ruby was perfect. Everything about her was amazing even the way she infuriated Weiss, something Weiss learned to love.

"I just wanted to thank you, this past week has been the best of my life I'm so lucky to have you." A tear fell down Rubys cheek.

"Ruby,don't thank me, in fact I'm lucky to have you. Thanks to you I have the best friend of my life and the perfect girlfriend." Weiss smiled wiping the tear from Ruby's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

Ruby blushed at the surprise but soon melted into the kiss,snaking her arms around Weiss' small waist. Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her and pulled out of the kiss resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Ruby Rose."

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby was about to kiss Weiss again when Weiss' scroll went off,causing both girls to groan.

"Can't you stay just one night?" Ruby pouted.

"I would love to but one,your sister would kill me if I tried to without planning it before so she could be here watching us and two,if I didn't come home and my dad found out,he would ground me for life. He can't know about us for your safety."

"I know." Ruby pouted more over the realization her girlfriend was right.

Weiss saw the sadness in her girlfriends eyes and came up with an idea. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving so since we have a long weekend , if you can get Yang to agree, I will talk to the workers about letting me stay at a friends and keeping it a secret from my dad. Okay?"

Ruby nodded and kissed Weiss smiling. "Yay! That would be so much fun!" She squeaked.

Weiss smiled back at her hyperactive girlfriend "Yes, yes it would."

"Shouldn't you check the message in case it's Paul? I don't wanna get you in trouble."

Weiss pulled out her scroll,completely forgetting about the message. She read the sender and her heart sped up, it was her father._ What does he want? He never texts me. _

Weiss opened the message it was a picture, she opened the file and all color drained out of her face. _How did he get this? Who took it? The only one who knew about that date was Paul but he wouldn't, would he?_

"R-r-r-ruby" Weiss was shaking now tears forming in her eyes.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby embraced her rubbing her back.

"Look" Weiss held her scroll for Ruby to see the message.

_POV Ruby_

Ruby read the message and saw the picture causing her to freak out like Weiss. _I have to meet her dad? What am I gonna do? If he wanted he could have me killed! No one would even know,I would just vanish and that would be it._ Ruby started hyperventilating and Weiss held her close trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Ruby, I love you and won't let anyone hurt you." Weiss said as if knowing what Ruby was thinking.

Ruby just nodded and cried into Weiss' shoulder terrified.

"I won't let him take you from me." Ruby cried out. "I won't let him hurt you, not anymore. He may have been able to in your past but not anymore you deserve better."

Weiss let go and cried along with Ruby. "Ruby, thank you."

_I won't let him harm you and I'm not gonna lose you. I promise Weiss, I would fight anyone for you. _

**Hope you enjoyed if you didfollow favorite and please review i love to hear from you all. Have a lovely day.**


End file.
